I Love U Daddy?
by nira1426
Summary: Abe got to spend a few months with Rose. He starts remembering some of their moments together. My first story, I'm sorry if I make any mistakes. You tell me if I should continue with this.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Abe actually shared a few months with her daughter. She was just a baby during the time, so it's not surprising that she doesn't remember spending her first months with her mother and father. Janine and Abe were trying to decide what to do with Rose at the time, and for about 7 months, 3 weeks, and 5 days (not that Abe had counted), the three of them were a family.

He didn't realize how happy he was with Janine and Rose by his side. Not until they both had left him, of course. The two of them (with the help of some of Janine's threats), had come to the decision of sending Rose away to St. Vladimir's Academy, which was 6,134 miles away from Turkey (not that Abe had actually researched that). So he had to watch Janine and Rose get into a plane and disappear from his life probably forever.

After the seven months they spent together, well… Rose left.

During the next weeks, he was absolutely depressed, and always had a feeling of emptiness. He saw her and heard her everywhere. Then, realizing he had been hallucinating, he would think he was stupid and fool for letting his imagination run wild. But then, after the first two weeks, he stopped reprimanding himself, and he would actually force his mind to go back to those wonderful days.

Remembering how happy being with Rose had made him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

When Rose reached her fifth month of age, she started showing the signs of being mature enough to receive more than just milk. So Janine, who was not a terrible cook, started preparing baby food for her. Rose was always excited when eating time came. And when she tasted real food for the first time, it looked like she might explode in happiness.

Abe was fascinated by the expressions Rose would make during her lunch periods.

He remembers perfectly one time when he was curious enough to ask Janine to let him try the baby food she had prepared for Rose that day. The thing was green colored (the shade that poop could sometimes get) and it didn't smell good at all. Still, not showing his disgusted face, he jammed his finger into the tray and picked a little of it. Then, without wanting to think of what he was doing, he put his finger in his mouth.

Janine had a smile on her face.

He smiled back at her and forced himself to swallow.

He felt like throwing up.

"So?" Janine asked.

"It tastes like peas." Abe responded.

"Exactly." She said, smiling wider. Then she walked out of the kitchen towards the dining room, where Rose was already in her chair, waiting for her food.

With a look of horror he followed Janine. She was already seated in front of Rose with a spoon filled with the _thing_. Rose, poor innocent girl, was bouncing up and down, and moving her hands in every direction. Janine moved the spoon towards Rose's mouth and, smiling she opened her lips, receiving the food.

Abe could only look at Rose with an apologizing look.

Rose, who was still bouncing, was smiling (like she always was when she ate), and doing little baby sounds that neither of her parents could understand while she smashed the food in her mouth. For a moment, Abe thought that nothing would happen. A second later Rose stopped bouncing. Then the smile disappeared from her face and instead was replaced by… Well, Abe didn't really know how to describe her expression. She had a small frown on her face, her nose was wrinkled, and her mouth was moving and opening, as if trying to find out what in the world she was eating. Then she swallowed, and her expressions accentuated. Abe could only be proud of her little girl for not spitting the thing.

Meanwhile, Janine still had a smile on her face. Abe wondered if she was doing this on purpose. She filled the spoon again, and gave it to Rose. Rose, maybe thinking that her parents had given her something rotten by mistake, accepted the food with another smile on her face.

Her response was the same.

The process repeated for a few more times, and the Janine (finally coming to her senses, Abe thought) said:

"I don't think she likes it." Looking up at him with a frown.

"Mmmh," He said. "I wonder why."

Then she tried the food herself. She covered her mouth, opened her eyes wide, and made a disgusted face.

"I don't." She said, walking out of the room with the tray on her hands.

Rose was looking at him, still wearing a frown on her little face, as if trying to reprimand him.

Moving towards her he said, "Oh, I'm sorry baby." And then gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Ugh." He heard Janine in the kitchen followed by the sound of the trash bin closing.

Then he started laughing so hard that tears came out of his eyes. And looking back at Rose she had a toothless smile on her face too.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Since Rose was Abe's only daughter, he (obviously), was always spoiling her. He would kiss her all day, carrying her in his arms, hugging her, make faces so she would laugh, buying her many gifts, he would do anything. Just to make her happy.

Rose _loved_ her daddy. Immensely. So much, Janine sometimes wondered if her daughter loved her father more than her mom. There was no way of knowing.

One day Abe skipped work so that he could be with Rose, something that he'd done many times by now. They were all in the living room. Rose (like always), was in his arms, playing with a small ball Abe had brought her. The little ball had small figures inside, such as stars, flowers, and hearts; and it wasn't colored so that you could see them move.

Rose was on Abe's chest, wearing her baby blue and white onesie. She had the ball in both of her hands and was moving it up and down and up again, which would cause her to bounce with her moves. Then she would stop and, with a frown forming at her eyebrows, a small pout on her mouth, she would stare at the ball, eyes wide open, and see the small shapes move around. The shapes would soon stop moving and Rose would repeat the process of moving the ball with her little arms and hands. Abe would look at her mesmerized.

Janine, who had disappeared for a couple of minutes, came back with a little camera and stood behind Abe, who was sited on a couch. Then, she positioned herself and took the picture, the flash went out. Rose looked up and seemed to lose interest in her new gift, because the moment she saw the camera she put a big smile on her face and threw the ball behind her, lifting her arms towards her mom.

Abe, who had been completely focused on his daughter looked up with a scold on his face, annoyed Rose had something else in mind that wasn't his gift. Or perhaps just anything that wasn't him. He made a face when he saw the camera, since he hates pictures (and Janine knew that). But then he looked back at Rose and saw her smiling and making eyes at the camera, and the frown disappeared.

Janine rolled her eyes.

10 months later, when both his lover and daughter were gone, he had a photo that showed him and Rose on the same couch where Janine had taken the picture. The photo was next to his bed and every night he would look at it and smile, with tears in his eyes. The he would open his drawer, take the small ball with little figures inside in his hands, and hug it tight.

Sometimes he could almost hear Rose's laugh.

**AN: Thank you _Pinky6511_ and _bboop12_ for being my first reviewers. This if for you guys.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for reviewing. Here's the next chap.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Janine, Abe knew, had had to follow one rule in her house when it came to eating.

Take it, or leave it – No in betweens.

But since Rose was Abe's daughter, she could have anything she could possibly want. And she did.

For example, when Rose was three months suddenly they had the idea of putting some chocolate in her milk. And she'd loved it. Janine and Abe were so proud of themselves. At least they were until 1:00 o' clock in the morning came and Rose was still moving around in her cradle, screaming if any of her parents dared to move towards the door.

But that didn't matter to Abe, because right the next day first thing in the morning, he had Rose in his arms with a feeding bottle filled with chocolate milk.

Then one day, when Rose was six months, Janine remembered something evil she wanted to do. Something that involved Rose. It was terrible.

Lunch time came, and Rose was waiting at her chair. Abe had the baby food already on the table, but when he was about to start feeding her, Janine stopped him.

"Wait just a moment, I'll be right back." She'd said, walking towards the kitchen.

Abe, mystified, tried to look casual and snoop at the same time. He heard the fridge's door being opened, then closed. He might have heard something else and then Janine's laugh. He looked back at Rose, with a raised eyebrow. Rose, who wasn't paying attention, laughed at his father's face and tried to copy him. Then, realizing she couldn't do it, she pouted and made a sound, showing her bother. Abe momentarily forgot about everything.

Suddenly, Janine was back. Her hand has fisted and she had a secretive smile on her face. She looked at Abe and noticing the questioning look on his eyes, she smiled wider. Abe started to get frustrated. Then lifting her hand towards their daughter, she stepped right in front of Rose and… Abe couldn't see. He made a sound of annoyance and moved to an angle where he'd be able to watch.

Janine had her hand opened and had already handed the thing she'd been carrying to Rose. Abe stared for two seconds without realizing what it was, then, he'd tried to stop Rose from eating it. He could only watch as his daughter lifted the _thing_ towards her eager mouth.

It was lemon.

"No, Rose. Don't eat it!" He said, but it was too late. Rose bit the lemon and swallowed. As she started trying to get a second bite, it happened. Involuntarily, her eyes started closing, her nose wrinkling, and her mouth opened, as if trying to get rid of the taste. She made a strange sound and then threw the lemon towards them. Then she shook her little head, trying to tell them not to give her anything similar to what she'd just ate.

Janine started laughing like crazy. Then she hugged her daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Abe wasn't amused at all.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you sooo much for your reviews, they keep me going. Here's the next chap, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

By Rose's fourth month, everyone knew that her father was always spoiling her. But there were some rare occasions when he _had_ to say _No_ to Rose.

For example:

Once, Abe was seated on the couch in front of the TV and he had little Rose in his arms. They were watching a kid's program called 'Sesame Street' (which Abe hated), and Rose was moving excited in Abe's arms, clapping and laughing whenever Elmo appeared on the screen. 15 torturous minutes more of the stupid program, Rose started to lose interest in it.

So Abe got up and turned the TV off. He walked towards his studio with his daughter in his arms, and entered the room. Turned on the lights and positioned themselves in his chair in front of the desk. Rose was seated in his legs, with her small back to his chest.

Abe had a few _illegal_ things in his studio – just in case, of course – and one of those things was a revolver. The revolver was in his top right drawer in the desk. Rose, always curios, moved her hand towards that precise drawer. Abe, just a bit alarmed, stopped her little hand and said, "Rose, _No_."

Rose, who already knew the difference between _yes_ and _no_, and was accustomed to always have it her way with her father, made a little face.

She frowned, – not the angry kind of frown – lifted her chin, with the tips of her mouth turning down, and her eyes a little wide, with tears on them. Her expression looked like she was forcing herself not to cry.

"Mmmh" Rose emitted, as if her effort was too big and hard, and she couldn't last much longer.

Abe, - who hated it when Rose cried - soon brought her small form to his chest and hugged her carefully, but tight. Comforting her. Apologizing, Then, he'd showed Janine what the word _No_ emitted from his lips could do to Rose. Yeah, they were both evil parents.

"Janine," He said. "Look at this."

Their victim was still in his arms, distracted by the colors on Abe's clothes.

"Rose," He said. When she looked up to see his face he continued. "_No_."

Her face showed the same expressions from early. Janine smiled, mystified by her daughter's reaction. Abe repeated his actions, but then Rose couldn't bare it anymore.

She suddenly started crying.

"Oh, no." Both Janine and Abe said at the same time, alarmed, hugging her and kissing her.

From that moment on, Abe tried to say something else that wasn't that word. He hated it when his daughter cried. Still he couldn't help that feeling of powerfulness when he remembered Rose's reaction.

He was just as evil as Janine.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it. Pleeease review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Here you go guys. I hope you like it and thank you so much for leaving reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The day Abe found out Janine was pregnant he… Well he didn't have the best reaction.

Janine – poor woman – who was already on the edge because she'd been stressing out with the possibility of being a mother, couldn't stop herself from screaming and yelling, infuriated, at Abe for what he had said. After her outburst she started crying, collapsing in the floor. Abe understood then, that she was completely terrified. Just as him.

He lowered himself to the floor, positioning himself in front of his lover.

"I'll take care of both of you," He said. "I promise."

Janine looked up to see straight into his eyes. Then she'd thrown herself at him, and he'd held her tight for who knows how long.

Months passed, and though they didn't live in the same house, they saw each other 6 of the 7 days of the week. He was there when Rose kicked for the first time. He was able to feel it. He'd been there when Janine suddenly had a crave for a _quesadilla_. He'd sent his people to find her one. He'd been there when one day Janine felt fat; _ugly_ even. He'd made her feel beautiful again.

He was also there when Rose had been born. He waited outside but he was still able to hear Janine's agonizing screams. He'd been about to explode from how nervous he felt. The screams stopped after three slow and torturous hours, and then one of the nurses walked out of the room and told Abe he could come in.

He entered.

Janine was covered in sweat. Her hair messy, and her eyes could barely stay open. In her arms she had a small form. It was covered in blankets. Abe looked at the baby. But he doesn't remember what he saw. He was too scared to be a father then, so he just tried to ignore the baby.

He didn't took her in his arms – he didn't even touch her for the first week.

He wouldn't "talk" to her, or look at her, or acknowledge her presence.

But on the second week, Janine got sick. They had to take her to the hospital. The moment they arrived, doctors and nurses took away his lover. When he tried to ask, a nurse had answered that it was normal that a woman got sick after giving birth.

Rose was in her baby chair, since Abe wouldn't touch her, and had woken up from her nap. She moved her head around, trying to look at the place. Abe knew she hadn't developed her sight yet though. It was a cold day so she was wearing a hat, little gloves in her hands, and small knitted baby shoes. She was also covered in blankets. When Rose didn't found anything familiar around her she started crying; scared. _Great, just what I needed_. Abe thought. Still, instead of trying to comfort her, he started pacing around the room – worried about Janine.

Rose continued to cry. They say that somehow babies can feel their parents' emotions all the time, and also that a parent might pass some of his or her emotions to the baby. Abe had never thought about that until now, when Rose started crying more intensely.

"Rose, stop it." He hissed at the baby, getting frustrated. Then he reprimanded himself for talking to her. Rose cries only increased. He paced a little more, earning a few looks from the people around the waiting room. Rose was still crying. And he just couldn't bare it anymore.

He collapsed in the chair next to Rose, sighing and burying his head in his hands. He wasn't ready to be a father yet, he wasn't even sure he wanted to be a father. Janine was sick and he didn't even know why or if she was going to be okay. Rose's cries grew louder yet. _Okay, here we go_. He thought. Swallowing, he slowly started to unfasten the belts that held Rose to her chair. He took a deep breath and took the small form in his arms.

She didn't weight anything, and she was _so_ small. Rose's cries decreased a bit, but they didn't stop. Abe brought his daughter to his chest, holding her; gently, but tightly. Rose curled herself into a super small ball, burying herself into his chest.

"Shhh… Rose. It's okay. I'll take care of you – always. I promise." He whispered. "I'll always be at your side" He said, putting a kiss in her little forehead as her cries ceased.

When Janine came out of the doctor's room, she stopped when she saw Abe holding Rose in his arms, looking at her with so much love. Abe saw her and said, "I'm sorry for saying that she wasn't my kid those months ago. She's my daughter and I'll always stay with her."

Janine was astonished, but glad for both her lover and daughter.

But Abe wasn't able to fulfill his promise to Rose, and for years they didn't see each other.

He always thought of her though.

* * *

**AN: Please review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

When Rose reached her sixth month of life, she also started to grow her first teeth. Since neither Abe nor Janine were experts at being a parent, they had no idea this was going to happen then. Sure, they knew she'd eventually have teeth, they just didn't know exactly when. Or what inconveniences that would bring.

It was a normal day. Well, Abe would have defined it as happy, and wonderful, and extraordinary, and full of light, and all the good things you could imagine. Because he got to spend time with Rose. But he actually would have never said those cheesy things to _anyone_. He'd died before doing that.

Then, the unimaginable happened.

Rose didn't want to eat.

The day wasn't so normal anymore, and Abe and Janine were completely shocked. Still, they moved on and put Rose to watch a children's TV program. The three of them were seated on the couch with Rose between them. Their daughter, who had her eyes glued to the screen whenever she was allowed to watch TV, wasn't paying attention now, but instead she was moving and squirming in her place. Then, with her small hands, she grabbed the remote control and put it in her mouth. Janine and Abe, a little surprised, thought that maybe she was hungry now. So with the goal of feeding her, Janine grabbed the remote from Rose's mouth.

The little girl emitted a little yell and then hit her mother's hand.

"Rose. Don't hit me." Said Janine – stunned. Rose looked at her and then started crying. She turned to her daddy, who almost always let her do anything she wanted. Abe took her in his arms, looking at Janine the same way he had the first time she asked him to change Rose's diapers – with no clue of what to do.

They tried to feed her again three more times but it wouldn't work.

They finally gave up and took her to bed, since it was already 9:00 pm – and Rose's sleeping time was from 8:00 to 6:00.

At 11:00 though, they woke up because of Rose's cries, and soon hurried to check what was wrong with her. Bet when they arrived and made sure everything was all right, they didn't know what to do. Rose was again squirming and tossing in her cradle, and though sometimes she calmed a little, her cries wouldn't stop. Janine touched Rose's forehead, given that she was sweaty and had some hairs sticking; and that's when she noticed it.

"Abe, Rose has a fever." She said to him in an alarmed tone.

"She what?" He said in disbelief. "A fever?" He asked now, in terror. Babies could die from fever, couldn't they? Abe was so _not_ letting that happen to his little Rose. "We have to take her to the hospital." He continued, already wanting to walk out of the room. "Right _now_." He said.

"Calm down, Abe. It's just a fever." Janine said to Abe, who right at that moment wanted to take Rose in his arms and run. Just as he moved to do that, Rose – still squirming and crying – grabbed Janine's hand, and tossed her mother's index finger in her little mouth. She made small biting motions. Janine then froze and opened her eyes wide.

"Oh my God." She said, removing her hand from Rose's reach. At this the little girl started crying again.

"What?" Abe asked in a desperate way.

"She… has… You should see it yourself." She finished. Then raised her hand toward Rose and opened her little mouth. In there, you could see small white rectangular forms.

Teeth.

Everything made sense now, and they knew what to do. They gave Rose some liquid Tylenol and put her in bed again. When she was asleep, they grabbed a camera and took a picture of their daughter and her first pair of teeth.

* * *

**AN: Please review. Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you so so much for your reviews guys. Here is the next chap, enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

Abe loved whenever Rose laughed.

He loved that she was happy, and he actually liked the sound of it, because it normally indicated that she was enjoying something. Since she actually was amused by almost anything, her laughter could be heard all day long. So when Abe had stressful days at work he relaxed whenever he heard her.

One day though, the house remained absolutely quiet. Not once did Rose emit a laugh during the day.

Sort off.

Abe and Janine were worried about this when dinner time came.

Janine was planning on doing some chocolate-chip cookies, to see if Rose might cheer up a little bit. So she was on the process of baking them when it happened.

Janine was trying to get the flour for the cookies, which was located on the top drawer. She couldn't reach it. She tried several times getting on the tips of her toes and her arm completely stretched to see if she might be able to grab it.

She didn't. And she looked ridiculous. Abe was enjoying the show from behind with Rose in his arms, barely containing his snorts. Oh yeah, Abe snorts a lot.

Janine knew he was just making fun of him from where he was, so a little annoyed – emphasis on little – she turned around fast and looked at him with angry eyes and hands on her hips.

"Are you going to help me or not?" She asked. Abe couldn't stop his shoulders form moving up and down a little bit. He then put Rose in Janine's arms.

Rose was looking around without letting out a simple sound, which still worried both of them. Hurrying Abe reached out for the flour and grabbed it.

Two seconds later he was covered in white dust and coughing like crazy.

Everyone was silent with shock.

Then Rose laughed.

It started as small, cute snorts, and transformed into the loudest laugh of all times. Abe and Janine looked at each other in confusion, since all day she had been quiet. Then Janine couldn't help it and she too, burst into laughter at the sight of him.

Abe tried to hold it, because after all, they were laughing at him, and he was just trying to help. But at the sight of his two most precious girls in the world he sighted and joined them.

Without them knowing he took a picture of the two of them. They have the biggest smiles on their faces and they eyes are shining with amusement and happiness. They also had some white stains on their clothes.

Whenever Abe saw the picture he couldn't help but laugh – or at least smile.

**AN: I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you thing. **


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: I have decided that the 10****th**** Chapter will be the last one of this story, I want to keep it short. Here is the next Chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After Abe moved on from that episode of _not being able to be a father_, he wouldn't stay away from Rose.

Seriously, he wouldn't even glance at Janine for weeks, and he was only concentrated in his small baby daughter.

He would spend hours with less-than-a-month-old Rose in his arms. He would stay beside her cradle until she'd fall asleep. He would spend every single minute he could next to Rose. Except when it came to diapers – c'mon, he was Ibrahim Mazur, and he was so not going to change diapers – but that's another story.

Still you should know that the first time he tried to change Rose into a clean diaper he put it backwards.

Moving on.

So one day he was working at home, and he was locked up in his office, because he didn't want neither Rose nor Janine to have _anything_ to do with his work.

He was absolutely concentrated on a piece of paper in front of his. He wasn't paying attention to anything but the thing in his arms. He didn't hear the door being open or the small step-like sounds.

Rose was about 6 months by the time this happened, which meant that she wasn't able to walk yet. But… she was able to crawl.

The paper in Abe's hands was labeled as REPORT. And it only meant trouble, this info was a sign that everything might be about to collapse if –

"AH!" Abe suddenly screamed like a little girl. Something had touched his foot, around his ankle. Then he heard laughter. Janine's, to be precise.

He looked down and saw Rose down there with an adorable smile on her face. Janine was at the door with a smirk on her face. She knew – actually it probably had been her idea.

"What in the world, Janine?" He asked putting the paper down, standing with Rose in his arms, walking towards the hall, and closing the door behind him.

Janine laughed again, harder this time. Then she said, "We just wanted to let you know that Rose can officially crawl now."

The Abe realized that was true. He hugged Rose – who was still in his arms – and then laughed at himself.

"I'm so proud of you Rose."He said, and even though she couldn't understand him she sensed that was he was saying was good. She smiled her now 4 teeth smile. He smiled back at her.

"Let's go out and celebrate."He said, looking at Janine, who smiled and agreed to have dinner out. He casted one last glance at his office, remembering the paper on his desk. Janine obviously noticed, though.

"Is everything all right?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?" He answered, smiling nervously. Janine just shrugged.

They went to dinner that night, but Abe just couldn't get that paper out of his mind. Janine knew something was wrong and both of then transmitted their worry to Rose. Abe knew this because that night he checked on her – he couldn't sleep – and he saw that she was tossing around in her cradle, as if having nightmares.

He grabbed her hand and made sure she was comfortably asleep, then he closed his eyes himself. The next morning, as he looked around the room, he saw that Janine was asleep, seated on the big couch they had put on the room. So all three of them had a rough night.

Abe kissed Rose on her forehead and Janine on her lips, and he went out of the room, thinking of that paper.

* * *

**AN: I have some things to say. I'm in a singing group and we'll be going to Disney to have a performance this week, so I probably won't update until next week. Also I want to ask for your opinion. Since there's only 2 more chapters left, I wanna do a special with a bunch of drabbles and also a good-bye chap. Which one should be 1****st****? Let me know what you think and please review. Also if you have any petitions let me know.**


	10. Request

**AN: Hey guys, been a long time since I updated. Anyway, this is not the final chapter but a request from "I intend to be your last" Thank you very much, for your review put me to write again. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Special – Request **

Abe was seated on a ridiculously uncomfortable and bad smelling bench.

He was one of the "few" ones who was about to watch the last part of trials. In said part, his daughter Rose was about to make an entrance to the field where the event would take place.

Good Lord, he had waited for such a long time just to see his daughter's presentation. He had to presence all of those other dhampirs do whatever they were told to do. Insane, right?

He was on edge. Not because he was nervous for her daughter – which would've been absurd – but because he was surrounded by hundreds of people – loud, annoying, and even smelly people. Just to see his daughter.

He wasn't paying attention to anything in particular, since he – like everyone else – was waiting for Rose to come out of… wherever she was right now. But he was getting irritated by the guy next to him.

You could tell by his looks that he was a moroi. And he had a cigarette between his index and middle fingers of his right hand. Only, the cigarette wasn't lit up; and every three minutes he would put it in his mouth, grab a lighter from one of his pockets and light of the device. Then he would sight and put the lighter away, grab the cigarette from his mouth and play with it in his fingers.

Over, and over, and over again.

Abe started counting_. 1… 2… 3… 178 seconds… 179 seconds… and – There we go!_ Yes, the moroi guy repeated the process yet again.

Abe sighted in frustration.

"Man, what is taking so long?" Asked the guy beside him to no one.

"Exactly, we're getting old." Abe answered. _Well, older_. He thought, while the guy emitted a sound between a laugh and a grunt.

"You know who's next?" The guy asked.

"Well… you could say that." Abe muttered. "She's the girl that shouldn't even have to go through the trials to become a guardian." He added and the guy scoffed.

"Damn right." He responded, which sparked Abe's curiosity.

"Oh, so you know her then?" He asked, smiling a bit and turning his body a little towards the guy, so that he could speak to him face to face.

"Yeah, you could say. She's hard to miss." He answered.

Abe smiled.

"That she is."

"You know Rose too?" Asked the guy with his eyebrows raising.

"Yeah, I met her… a long time ago." He dropped his tone so much the guy couldn't understand him.

"Huh?"

Abe sighted, hesitating whether to tell him or not. Better not, Janine would kill him.

Suddenly he heard a buzz on his left ear. Bad sign. *

Sighting again he responded, "Yeah, I know her."

"What about you? How do you know her?" Abe asked.

"Oh, I'm her boyfriend actually." He said.

That stopped Abe from glancing around the field and made him look straight into the guy's face with a frown. Of course, he could see it now.

"Humph, you're Ivashkov then." Abe said. This made the royal moroi turn to face Abe.

"Yes, how do you know that?" He asked.

"Oh, I have my resources." Was all that Abe said.

"Who are you then?" Questioned the guy in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I'm her father." He said.

Silence.

"You're Abe Mazur?" He asked in disbelief. This made Abe smile. It meant that his daughter had talked about him.

"Yes I am."

"Of course I can see what Rose was talking about. You actually do look like a mobster guy." He said.

"What!?" Abe said, dropping his smile, raising his voice and frowning.

Ivashkov stayed silent. Good for him.

"What was your name again?" Abe asked, already knowing the answer.

"Adrian, sir." He answered. Oh now he was a _sir_.

"Well Adrian, let me tell you something… I hear word about Rose getting so much as a paper cut – and trust me, I will – I personally will come directly for you. I'll put your head in a smelly, dark bag, and proceed to push your royal face into a tank of boiling water over and over again. Then I'm going to call the surgeon and tell him we have a little problem with your fingers, and sadly we'll have to cut your ten tiny precious fingers. And to finish up I'm going take your lighter from your right pocket and burn every single space of skin I can until the lighter doesn't work anymore. Are we clear, _Adrian_?" He finished.

"Uh… -

"Good. Oh look, Rose just came out. Finally." Abe said, turning to look at the field.

The trials went smoothly, and it was absolutely clear that Rose was more than prepared to become a guardian. After they finished cheering for Rose Abe got up and clasped Adrian's hand.

"Nice talking to you." He said before moving out of Adrian's sight.

"Right."

_Gosh_, Adrian thought, _that was so weird._ He then got up and walked out himself.

* * *

**AN: I hope that was what you expected, thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
